


Marrying Captains

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Team Bobsled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night.The prompt was fish and/or procrastination and panic.





	Marrying Captains

     “I’m not _that_ kind of captain, Arthur. It’s _ship_ captains that can marry people,” Martin explained, “and I’m not entirely certain that they are allowed to anymore.”

     “But what if you fall in love?” Arthur asked. “That doesn’t seem very fair. Pilots should be able to marry. Everyone should be able to marry whoever they want.”

     “Arthur that’s not what I meant by marry.”

     “Is it like how nuns marry Jesus? Are you married to GERTI?”

      “No, Arthur I -” 

       “So is that why you’re the captain instead of Douglas, because Douglas was already married? But what if you want to marry Theresa? Would you have to divorce GERTI? If you divorced GERTI would you have to leave MJN? I don’t want you to leave Skip, but I want you to be happy,” Arthur babbled in a rush that slowly became more and more panicked the longer he spoke.

       “Arthur, breathe,” Martin said, doing his best to calm the steward. “I’m not married to GERTI. I am _allowed_ to get married. What I was trying to say is that if there was a couple on board who wanted to get married I couldn’t officiate the service. Do you understand?”

       “Yeah! Everything except that last bit about fish.”

 


End file.
